


Take No More

by Huggle



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Demon Dean Winchester, Hurt Castiel, Hurt/Comfort, King of Hell Dean, Mpreg, Protective Winchesters, Sam Has Powers, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-13
Updated: 2015-11-13
Packaged: 2018-05-01 11:49:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5204759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Huggle/pseuds/Huggle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Crowley threatens Sam and Castiel, it pushes Dean over the edge.</p><p>He can't lose the last two people that he loves.  No matter what it takes, Dean Winchester will always keep his family safe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take No More

Everybody has a breaking point. 

Dean finds his latest when Crowley sits there sipping his cocktail and planning the demise of Sam and Cas like he was discussing what to have for dinner. He thinks it might be fun to drown Sam in blood, almost poetic. And as for Castiel….

Oh, there are a few demons who would have a lot of fun with an angel. Crowley intends to sit there and watch, and perhaps give a few pointers on the best way to cripple a pair of wings.

Dean breaks quietly but suddenly, with intent. He buries his blade in Crowley’s chest, watches red light crackle under his skin and relishes the look of utter surprise on the demon’s face.

His two bodyguards, both of them lazing near the jukebox, rather useless while the Knight of Hell was in the vicinity, take too long getting up. They’re caught off guard and Dean finishes them easily.

And now the only thing between him and his seconds old plan for Sam and Cas are Sam and Cas, and Dean knows how to handle them.

::::

He catches up to Sam a few miles from town, broken down at the side of the road, seeking help from some stranger.

Dean can almost smell the guy’s game from here and he wonders how Sam always manages to draw the wrong kind of attention to himself. This is the kind of shit that he’s going to put a stop to from today. Sam won’t be vulnerable anymore, won’t be hurt anymore.

Dean steps up smartly behind the guy, grabbing him even as he starts to snap out a punch that will bring Sam down. He cups his chin one handed and twists his grip, and the guy drops like someone cut his strings.

Sam staggers back, stunned by the near attack and the sudden appearance of his brother.

“Dean,” he gasps. 

“It’s ok, Sammy,” Dean promises. He pulls Sam into his arms before his brother can try to run or draw a weapon. “Promise you, baby, it’s going to be ok.”

::::

It takes a while for Sam to agree.

::::

For the first week, Sam alternates between reason and outright pleas. 

Some of them are for Dean to let him try to find a cure. Some of them are for Dean to let him go, because Sam’s been in Hell before although last time the circumstances were certainly different. Not different enough, and Dean wishes he could just wipe Sam’s memories of the cage, of what those two fuckers put him through when they realised he’d trapped them in there.

When he’s more sure of his power, his authority, he’ll stride into that cage and kill them both.

But he’s just taken over Hell, and already had to kill a couple of hundred demons who might not have liked Crowley but hate Dean Winchester all the more.

If he has to go through any more, he’s going to have to start some kind of recruitment campaign. Not what he wants, but he knows he’ll need an army at some point. But no possessions. There are a lot of people who’ll volunteer for the job, and those are the people – with some careful screening – that he wants.

He does what he can to reassure Sam that there is nothing, down here or anywhere, that is ever going to hurt him again.

He doesn’t tell Sam that the longer he spends here, the more he’ll change, because his brother is already freaking out beyond Dean’s ability to cope with.

::::

He can only handle one of them at a time, so he focuses on Sam while he has a couple of his most trusted demons scope out Castiel’s location.

Their reports aren’t promising. Cas is sick, weakened, and almost constantly in the company of a female angel. 

She’s dragging him on some kind of crazy hunt for renegade angels, and when he hears about the car crash he knows he’s going to kill her.

Damn angel can’t be left on his own for two minutes before he starts making stupid decisions.

But he has to fix Sam first, and to do that he needs to get Sam to realise he’s home now. That everything is going to be ok.

Sam still looks at him like he thinks he’s about to be ganked at any moment, but Dean doesn’t miss the hope in his eyes.

Sam hasn’t given up on him, so it’s something to work with.

::::

The first time he kisses Sam, his brother pulls back with a look of horror on his face.

Dean ignores the hurt burning in his chest. He hadn’t expected any other reaction, but hearing his brother’s words is like something flaying at his skin.

“Dean, this isn’t you. You…you need to fight it, Dean.”

He backs up, decides Sam needs some room no matter how hard it is to step away.

“It’s more me now than I’ve ever been,” he tells Sam. “Wish you’d just see that, Sam.”

He leaves him alone for the rest of the day.

::::

The next time he enters Sam’s room, his brother gets up and goes to stand against the wall. He never takes his eyes off Dean, like being able to watch him is some kind of defence.

He looks like he expects Dean to just take him and force him, and Dean wonders what it’s going to take to get Sam to trust him.

“I’m just going to sit with you,” he says, and the panic is evident on Sam’s face.

Sam should know, no matter what Dean’s said or done before now, that he’s safe here.

It takes a couple of hours that day, but Sam eventually comes and sits down opposite him.

It takes a little less time each day after that.

::::

Time moves a little differently in Hell. 

A few days have probably passed on Earth, days spent by Castiel struggling with his condition, Hannah’s demands, everything.

Dean’s demons have instructions to stay back unless Castiel ends up in physical peril. If that happens, their orders are to defend him and once any threat is taken care of they’re to seize Castiel and bring him to Dean.

The intervening weeks in Hell form a bridge that Dean builds painstakingly between him and his brother.

Sam accepts his touch now, and they talk. Dean tells him of his plans. He tells him he killed Crowley, and why.

When he mentions bringing Cas to join them here, Sam tries to talk him out of it. He begs on Castiel’s behalf, tries to get Dean to imagine what it will be like for Cas to be trapped down here.

“Do you feel trapped, Sam?” Dean asks. 

“I don’t even know how to leave,” Sam says. “Do you think Cas would just hand himself over to you and let you keep him here?”

Dean wonders how long it will take Sam to stop thinking of their home as a prison.

That night he dreams of Castiel breaking his wings against bars until they hang limp and swollen from his frame and he lies bleeding out on the floor.

::::

He doesn’t mention Cas for a while after that.

Sam sometimes touches him first, even if it’s just resting a hand on his shoulder.

The next time Dean kisses his brother, Sam doesn’t pull away. He doesn’t engage, either, but Dean’s heart races and for the first time in a long time, he feels hope.

::::

Things get better.

Sam lets him lie with him, different sides of the bed, but sometimes in the night Sam will whine in his sleep and burrow into his brother’s arms.

Dean holds him until Sam wakes enough to realise. Each time he looks at Dean, and rolls gently out of his hold.

Until the night that he doesn’t.

::::

Sam trembles beneath him, muscles taut, head dipped to rest on his forearms where they’re braced against the pillow.

It’s not fear, it’s not panic, and Dean leans forward to kiss every inch of bare skin he can reach.

He whispers to Sam how much he means to him, this means to him, how Sam has no idea what he’d do to keep him safe.

Nothing is ever going to come between them again.

::::

The situation with Castiel worsens, suddenly, and Sam waits with Dean for word. He threads his fingers through Dean’s, and Dean can see his fears echoed in his brother’s eyes.

A demon comes for him, and Dean and Sam follow her to the room Dean has had prepared for Cas.

He hesitates outside, wondering if he should send Sam in. Or go in with him, or go in alone. He isn’t sure it matters. He wants to see Cas, and the sooner Cas realises the situation surely the easier it’ll be.

He won’t start things off with more lies, so he goes in with Sam on his heels.

Cas looks like shit. Seeing him lying there, bruised and bloody, makes Dean feel like he’s the one beaten within an inch of his life. He can feel Sam’s distress behind him, quickly swallowed by anger.

Dean goes to sit next to him on the bed. He pushes some hair back from Castiel’s forehead, traces finger shaped bruises on the angel’s jaw.

Castiel doesn’t stir.

“You’re better at this than me,” he says, and gets up to let Sam take his place.

Watching his brother heal their angel is probably the most incredible thing Dean’s ever experienced.

Slitting the throats of the angels who hurt him is definitely a close second.

::::

Castiel takes a few days to wake up. Dean had expected that. Castiel’s Grace isn’t really his Grace, and it’s muted here anyway.

He has a plan to take care of that, but before he makes a start on it he needs to know he can trust Cas not to do anything stupid.

Dean makes sure Sam’s there when Cas wakes up. He’ll find Sam’s presence reassuring. Dean expects that to hurt at first, but he pushes that notion aside. It won’t be forever.

He just needs a chance to explain to Cas before the angel tries to grab them both and save them in a knee jerk response to waking up in Hell.

When Castiel opens his eyes, his gaze falls on Sam first. His confusion is evident; he knows clearly where he is, but Sam is there looking happy and safe in front of him. Castiel’s gaze drifts right, settles on Dean, and Dean offers him what probably isn’t much of a smile.

“You’re safe here, Cas,” he promises. His voice feels rough, hoarse. “All of us are safe here. Just let me explain it to you, ok?”

Whether it’s because Cas is still too weak to do anything but stay and listen, or whether he’s just too happy to have them both with him again – Dean tells himself that’s what it is – Cas hears him out.

::::

“You think this’ll work?” Sam asks.

Dean’s standing behind him, arms around his little brother, cheek tucked against Sam’s shoulder. He rests his hands on Sam’s tummy, closes his eyes, feels the tiny spark of awareness pushing against his thoughts.

“Kevin,” he murmurs. “Charlie?”

“Dean,” Sam says, pointedly, exasperated.

“It’ll work, Sammy. You can rent an angel as well as a demon. And Cas says Ephrael can be quite persuasive.”

They don’t say anything for a while. They’ve always been good at reading Cas, more so now, and Dean can feel the coiled temper in his brother.

“It was him, wasn’t it,” Sam says, finally. “Or mainly him.”

Dean nods, rubs his cheek against Sam’s shirt at the same time. “No finger pointing from our angel, but I’d put money on it.”

Cas has never told them what happened, and Anna never really went into detail either. But Dean will never forget how scared Castiel looked in his dream – the first, if not the last, time he’d ever seen Cas afraid.

He’ll never know what Ephrael did to Cas, but the thought of the nasty surprise awaiting the angel when he completes his mission puts some balm on the wound.

::::

Only an angel can breach Heaven, and Ephrael does his job well. He relates how loudly Metatron screamed and how often before he finally gave up the information they needed.

Ephrael screamed a lot too, and Dean is always going to remember that sound with a smug sense of justice.

Now he stares at the glass vial in front of him, glowing and almost painful to be so close to.

Cas is staring at it in disbelief – his own Grace, bottled and just there, finally.

“Are you sure?” Dean asks. He makes himself, because this is Castiel’s decision, even if he makes the wrong one. Dean will respect that. He’ll break, again, but he won’t force Cas to do anything he doesn’t want to.

Cas picks up the vial and Dean feels his world stop.

“You won’t be able to touch it directly,” Cas explains, and uncaps the vial. 

Dean slits the tip of his finger, and squeezes, until a single dark drop of his blood dribbles into the glowing contents and mixes with them almost hungrily.

Sam does the same, and then they turn away as Castiel drinks it down.

::::

It isn’t all puppies and rainbows.

Hell is still Hell. There are responsibilities. Sam helps, and Castiel is never far. He patches up Crowley’s woefully inadequate defences, takes on the training of the demons Dean recruits, weeds out the ones he thinks will be a problem.

Dean wonders what Zachariah would say if he could see Castiel now – the first angel Knight of Hell, burning bright and dark at the same time, but still so Cas that it’s almost like nothing’s ever changed.

Hannah tries a summoning ritual, no doubt convinced they’ve kidnapped Cas and are busy torturing him to death in the catacombs.

His scream of agony echoes through the chambers of Hell as he fights not to be pulled from them. Dean reacts brutally in defence of his family. He backtracks her spell and finds her and drives his blade into her heart, killing vessel and true form.

When he gets back, Cas is panting and hurt in Sam’s arms, and Dean sends a curt message to Heaven that the next time anyone tries that, he’ll tear the gates off and kill anything he lays eyes on.

No one tries it again.

::::

“I really hate you right now,” Sam pants.

Dean presses a damp cloth to his forehead, and grabs his brother’s hand. 

“Hang in there, Sammy. Won’t be long now.”

“No shit,” Sam manages and almost rears off the bed. “Still hate you like it’s my vocation.”

Dean glances over his shoulder. Two demons are standing by to help, looking so at ease that Dean wonders if this kind of thing happens every day down here.

“Distract me,” Sam pleads, pain deadening his words.

Dean leans in to kiss him, and Sam gives him a half-hearted shove. “That’s how I got into this mess.”

Dean grins at him. “Took a little more than that, Sam.”

“Little being a good description.”

Dean rolls with it. If it keeps Sam’s mind off the pain, he can take the jabs. “You weren’t complaining at the time. So, what’s it going to be? Kevin or Charlie?”

Sam grips his hand so tight that Dean swears he feels his bones creak. 

“Adam,” he breathes. Tears fill his eyes. “Or Jo.”

As things turn out, they don’t have to choose.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for an SPN Kink Meme prompt:
> 
>  
> 
> _Demon!Dean decides he wants to rule, and does just that. He's sick of sacrificing everything, loosing people he loves etc, so from now on he's going to get everything he wants, cheif of which is his Sammy, in his bed where he belongs. Sam can fight at first, desperately trying to save Dean, but nothing works and Dean grinds Sam down until Sam admits defeat. Dean might be a demon but Sam is the only person he cares about and doens't want to hurt him. Sam - who does NOT go evil ends up with Dean as his consort. Feel free to add in Castiel if you like. Mpreg would be great too. bottom!Sam only please_


End file.
